Concierto Particular
by GriisleChan
Summary: Recuperó lo que había ido a buscar, pero un canto le hizo quedarse a disfrutar de un concierto particular. Sawaharu. Drabble


Esto es sólo algo corto que escribí anoche a las 3am.

Fue una idea espontanea que no pude obviar~ pero bueno, como bien digo, no hay que negarse a las ideas.

 **Disclaimer:** Diamond no Ace no es mío, yo sólo tomé a estos dos para escribir esto~

 **Aclaraciones:** Es algo bastante simple, teniendo al Sawaharu como protagonista. No sabía bien que género colocarle, así que me guío más por fluff.

Espero les agrade~

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Haruichi sonrió cuando tomó su pequeña toalla, aquella que había sido un regalo de su abuela, y sin querer dejó olvidada en el cuarto de baño.

Estaba por volver a su habitación, luego de cumplir su objetivo de recuperación, pero cierta voz, algo que parecían gritos, lo detuvo.

Era tarde, incluso muchos dormían, entonces ¿Quién podría estar haciendo tanto escándalo?

Miró a la salida, luego hacia dónde provenía el ruido, hasta que tomó una decisión y se adentró más a fondo en el lugar... Iba a averiguarlo.

Cuando estuvo más cerca la voz se hizo clara y la identificó como una melodía un poco distorsionada ¿Estaba aquella persona cantando? Era básicamente como cantar en la ducha, nada raro realmente.

Y se detuvo en seco cuando logró descubrir al dueño de aquella voz que venía siguiendo.

Sawamura Eijun, pitcher zurdo de primer año, cantaba con alegría y soltura mientras, seguramente, se daba un baño.

Por un momento se quedó donde mismo, tieso, hasta que una risita escapó de sus labios ¿Quién lo diría? había encontrado otra pasión del muchacho de cabellos castaños.

No conocía la canción, pues él no era muy conocedor de la música, pero si le resultó contagiosa, más por la manera tan animada que era cantada.

El cuarto de baño estaba prácticamente vacío, menos por ellos dos... Sawamura que cantaba y Haruichi que escuchaba.

Eijun no cantaba de maravilla, sin olvidar que se dedicaba al béisbol y no a la música, pero de cierta forma estaba disfrutando del espectáculo. Hasta se sintió afortunado de encontrarse ahí en esos momentos.

Cerró los ojos y, a pesar de que no era una melodía tranquila, se sintió extrañamente relajado...

Sabía que no estaba haciendo bien al quedarse ahí, casi pegado a la pared y escuchando al otro chico cantar desde el otro lado, de espectador incógnito.

Cierto, no podía quedarse sólo con eso.

Así que, sigiloso, se asomó con cuidado por la puerta entreabierta encontrando a Eijun lavando su cabello mientras comenzaba una nueva canción, que tampoco reconoció.

Sawamura tenía la costumbre de correr y entrenar hasta muy tarde, pocas veces le acompañaba, y de seguro esa era la razón por la que ahora era el último en tomar un baño.

Verlo así, tan feliz y entretenido, produjo un sonrojo en sus mejillas del que el vapor no era responsable. Pero estaba bien, porque al fin y al cabo había algo más profundo entre ellos dos...

Sonrió, entre tímido y reconfortante, y se quedó ahí hasta que el _concierto_ acabó.

Lo vio salir, ya vestido y bastante relajado con el gran baño que tuvo, y le hubiese gustado tomar una fotografía de su rostro cuando lo encontró en las afueras.

-¿Puedo saber el nombre de esas canciones?- pidió, una sonrisa inocente llevaba ahora.

-¡H-Harucchi!- reaccionó, o más bien explotó, rojo de la vergüenza- T-tú...- siguió tartamudeando, totalmente sorprendido al ser cachado.

Sawamura seguía colorado, buscando qué dar como excusas, y él sólo se quedó donde mismo, presenciándolo como ya tenía rato haciendo.

-Me gustó.- dio un par de palmadas, cortando con el balbuceo del castaño- ¿Se repetirá una próxima vez?- no sabía por qué de pronto actuaba así, tan tranquilo, pero eso se debía en parte porque se trataba de ese en quien tenía tanta confianza.

-¿Te gustó...?- repitió, sus palabras mantenían el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Él sólo asintió, sin querer el sonrojo se le contagió, y estuvieron en un corto silencio hasta que las risas del pitcher se dieron a escuchar.

-¿En serio no conoces esas canciones? Que mal, Harucchi.- soltó, con pena mal fingida, pero más bien sonreía.

-No.- admitió- ¿Podría instruirme?- siguió su juego, divertido, hablándole formal.

-No te preocupes ¡El gran Sawamura te enseñará!- se señaló a sí mismo, más feliz de lo que debería estar.

Su sonrisa ancha, tan suya, provocó aquel vuelco agradable en su pecho que tantas veces aparecía gracias a él, a ese muchacho que aclamaba todos los días que iba a convertirse en la estrella del equipo.

¿Estaba bien si admitía que le gustaba pasar ratos a solas con el castaño? Pues era lo que realmente le sucedía, la pasaba bien y hasta se lograba olvidar de lo que le afligía... Y por ello deseaba, desde lo más profundo, seguir teniendo la oportunidad de estar junto a él.

Tal vez era egoísta, pero quería tener de aquellos _conciertos particulares_ , sólo para él, una vez más.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Quería agregar algo más, pero al final de cuentas lo dejé tal cual como lo acabé anoche~ (Por cierto, mi mamá me regañó porque me levanté bastante tarde hoy jajajajaja)

Ah, una vez leí que a Sawamura le gusta cantar, así sea para pasar el rato, y pues he ahí la razón de que esto salió.

En fin, yo sólo quería contribuir con algo más para mi querida otp que es el Sawaharu nwn señor, ¿Por qué me tienen que gustar tanto? siento que se llevan mi alma.

Sin más, me disculpo por si hubo algún error :(

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
